Agenda Asesina
by GuajolotA
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Drabbles Random. Antojos Dignos de un Embarazo, hay cosas que ni el mas precabido se espera.
1. Agenda Asesina

**[Titulo: Agenda Asesina]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Yagami Raito]**

**[Nota: ¿No aman a este idiota? [ekide] idea sacada por que a un amigo se le ocurrió agendarnos [ekisde]]**

**Agenda Asesina**

Yagami Raito organizaba sus pertenencias para irse de la escuela

-Si, si, la fiesta en mi casa

-Va a estar, tsss…

-No, no y tienes que ver a la chavas que van a ir-esta conversación pasaba mientras el castaño los ignoraba, cuando uno se lo chicos se acerco a Raito

-¿Vas a ir?-le pregunto el amable adolecente

-Estem, ¿a la fiesta?

-Pues si. ¿Vas?

-Estem, no se, es que siempre estoy muy ocupado y…

-Pero es hasta la siguiente semana, seguro tendrás espacio

-Estem, pues, no se…-entonces pensando en lo único que pudo pensar, saco un cuaderno negro, lo abrió y con una adorable sonrisa dijo;

-Bien, déjame te agendo.


	2. La Muerte de L

**[Titulo: La Verdadera Muerte L]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: LxL ight (no explicito, yo no lo entro al YAOI [ekisde]) LightxMisa (el verdadero romance fallido que son) y L como un voyerista]**

**[Nota: jeje, je, jeje…jaja]**

**La Verdadera Muerte L**

La historia, eso que nuestro antepasados nos dejan como legado a nosotros, el futuro, eso tan sagrado que debe permanecer intacta para las generaciones futuras, es escrito por el ganador, a veces para crear patriotismo, a veces para inspirar a la gente, o a veces, es modificada para que u personaje, parte de esta, salga con su dignidad intacta.

Esta es la historia, la historia real, de lo que paso le paso a L, quien seguro tiene un nombre real, pero no lo conozco, la historia de cómo dejo nuestro mundo, para irse al siguiente, la historia de cómo perdió la vida, tal ve no tan heroicamente, pero con honor, llevándose su secreto a la tumba.

Era un día en el cuartel General del caso Kira, L y Light estaban encadenados por su decimoquinto día, y Misa empezaba a desesperarse, extrañaba a su novio, y lo que podía hacer con el.

-¡Light! ¡Hay que ir al cine!-sugirió la alegre muchacha

-Misa, tu sabes que tenemos que trabajar en el caso, L y yo estamos avanzando mucho, y sabes que NO puedo desencadenarme-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa forzada al recordar como L lo había mantenido despierto la semana pasada armando un rompecabezas de un cielo azul de verano.

-Exacto, si se suelta, mi sospecha subiría un 15%-dijo L, más que nada recordando el rompecabezas de un desierto que había comprado recientemente

-Pero Light, hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntos

-¡Pero siempre estamos juntos!

-¡Con L! ¡Y solo le haces caso a el!-se quejo Misa con una cara de "¿a que estamos jugando, idiota?"

-¡Claro que no! ¡También te hago caso a ti! Además, que este L no nos impide de hacer cosas

-Exacto por mí no es un problema, a mi no me molestan

-Voyerista-dijo bajo su aliento Misa mientras abrazaba el cuello de Light con fuerza

Así pasaron unos días, hasta que Misa se tomo literal, muy literal lo que le dijo Light, y empezaba aplanear una 'noche especial' entre los dos, no solo para estar juntos, sino también para reconquistarlo, al parecer a él ya no le interesaba ella.

-Light-ronroneo Misa al oído de su novio mientras sus manos se paseaban por sus hombros y sus brazos

-¿Misa, que haces?-pregunto nervioso Light

-Si Misa, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-pregunto con la curiosidad de un niño de 7 años L mientras le daba un mordisco a su barra de chocolate

-¿Acaso te molesta, Light?-le susurro al odio Misa tocando leve mente a light con sus labios

-N…no para nada-Light no podía hablar por su nerviosismo, se ponía completamente rojo, y L los miraba con mucha intriga, tomo su te y se dispuso a dar unos cuantos sorbos mientras observaba a la joven pareja, claro que puros fines educativos, cuando Misa con un ronroneo casi implorante le dijo a su novio;

-Quiero ser tu L, Light

-¡Vergas!-exclamo Light, adquiriendo un color verdusco en su rostro

-….Courghf! ¡Courghf!-L comenzó a toser violentamente su cuerpo casi convulsionaba cuando…Pum, piso.


	3. Como Pasan las Cosas

**[Titulo: Como Pasan las Cosas]**

**[Genero: Humor/General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Matt, Mello, y una cabrona]**

**[Nota: Es tarde, mejor actualizo]**

**Como Pasan las Cosas**

Para muchos Matt era solo un muchacho pelirrojo al que todos ignoraban, era esa clase de personajes que solo tenía 4 fotogramas en toda la serie, pero tiene más fans que Near

Lo que muchos no sabían es que la razón por la que Matt salía tan poco era porque Matt tenía un secreto…

No, no era el mejor cantante de pop en Ingles, y tampoco era el hijo de Michael Jackson.

Matt tenía una novia.

Si queridas fans, Matt tenía una novia.

Y no, no se trata de una hermosa chica, con poderes sobrenaturales, perfecta en todo sentido.

Solo era una cabrona, una cabrona que se quería casar.

Una cabrona que se quería casar que por supuesto era muy, pero muy mandona.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme, yo no creo en el matrimonio-le dijo Matt a su sensual y mandona novia

-Eso dices-le dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándose indiferente hacia la indiferencia de Matt-pero igual no crees en nada de la iglesia-le recordó

-Pues no, no creo

-Pero-comenzó a sugerir-me podrías acompañar a la Iglesia alguna vez

-No entiendo porque lo haría, pero si, lo haría

-No tiene nada de malo que me acompañes alguna vez…

-Supongo que no

-Y que una de esas veces pues, yo vaya de blanco

-Pues, puedes usar lo que quieras, supongo

-Y si ya me estás dando el gusto de acompañarme pues…

-¿Pues…?

-¿Por qué no simplemente me das el gusto? Por así decirlo…

* * *

-Me case-le dijo Matt a su gran amigo Mello

Mello simplemente suspiro frustrado

-Bien…-dijo el aunque en verdad pensaba

_"Ahora tendrás que morir"_

**¿Me creerían si les digo que conozco a alguien que se amarro al marido de esa manera?**

**Pues sí, lo hizo.**

**Vieja cabrona…**

**Jeje…me gustan las gallinas, por eso me gusta la película de 'Pollitos en Fuga'**

**Chau~**

**PD: SI, soy tan floja que apenas actualize, pero minimo respondi a los Reviews :)  
**


	4. MisterCard

**[Titulo: MisterCard]**

**[Genero: Pardoy/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Los que se me ocurrieron que necesitarían mas el dinero]**

**[Nota: ¡Miren! ¡Una mosca!...Creo que los precios están muy, pero MUY random]**

**MisterCard**

Porno: $15

Patatas: $8

Plumas: $10 set de 6

Escribir con una emoción inigualable y que nadie lo note: no tiene precio

…y comerte una patata: aun mejor

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Ropa gótica: $300 la falda

Ropa fresona que a tu novio le gusta: $200 la falda

Que al final todo el mundo haya olvidado tu existencia, y posiblemente puedas escapar de todos tus crímenes: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Pastel: $20

Pay: $15

Galletas: $10

Sufrir de insomnio, diabetes, esquizofrenia y muchas otras enfermedades y aun así no dejes de trabajar hasta morir: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Tratamiento capilar: $200

Chaqueta de motociclista: $220

Parecer niña en sus días por tu adicción al chocolate: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Juguetes: $400 al dia

Pijama comodita: $30

Que cada vez sea mas difícil conseguir legos: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

PSP: $40

Equipo de espionaje profesional: $600

Ser mas famoso que muchos personajes aunque solo aparecieses en 5 cuadros: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Manzana: $4 kilo

Libreta: $6

Que te aburran tus juguetes: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard, y arrojar tus cosas.

**Tengo Hambre, sopa Nissi :)**

**Se que en el anime, dan a entender que Misa se suicida, pero en el manga, NADA, la pasan por alto, creo que olvidaron su pobre existencia**


	5. Antojos Dignos de un Embarazo

**[Titulo: Antojos Dignos de un Embarazo]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: L]**

**[Nota: Me duele la cabeza, creo que es por que están pintando con pintura en aerosol. Se que eso no les importa, pero el 99 por ciento de las veces nadie lee las notas, asi que quise escribir algo random prar fingir que tenia algo que decir sobre el capitulo, aunque en verdad no haya nada que decir.]**

**Antojos Dignos de un Embarazo**

El joven detective los miro, y supieron que era algo serio. Jamas una mirada asi había sido expresada por ningún hombre; las palabras no eran suficientes.

Era tan aterradora como un show de marionetas

Tan profunda como una canción de desamor

Tan intensa como la malvada de una telenovela

Y aun asi, asustada y con ansias. ¿A que temia el detective?

El seguramente autista joven abrió la boca, y le prestaron la mas atención que era humanamente posible; Light no podía creer lo que pasaba, tal vez por fin L había encontrado la verdad…

¿Qué mas podría explicar tal mirada?

El detective miro a Light, aun sin cerrar la boca, miro a los policías, miro a Watari, miro su pastel y por fin de nuevo a los policías

-Jamás creí que diría esto;-dijo el ojeroso muchacho, con la voz ronca y seca-se me antoja una ensalada


End file.
